Love Potion Number Nine
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Emma wants her senior year at Degrassi Central School to be happy, memorable, and heartbreak free. But of course life, and the Cameron family, are against her. POSSIBLY PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Welcome to the Party, Welcome Home

"Mo-om…" Emma complained, "I don't want your old clothes!"

"But, Em, you need a new wardrobe for you senior year." Spike said.

"I agree. And that's why I said we should go to the mall." She climbed onto her bed to sit in front of her mom, "We both need a girls' night out. We haven't just gone to the mall to shop and chill in forever. It's been this errand or that. Admit it. You want to."

"But what about Snake and Jack?"

"They can be left alone for a few hours. And I think they could use a little bit of father/son bonding time."

"I agree. So…tonight?" Spike asked.

"Sorry, Mom. Party at Toby's." And then under her breath she added, "Hopefully it won't end up like last time."

"What was that?" Spike asked, while looking at her old clothes.

"Uh, nothing. How about tomorrow night? For the mall, I mean." Emma tried to change the subject.

"Tomorrow night's great." Spike picked up all of the clothes and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Emma yelled after her.

"What?" Spike turned around in the doorway.

"I need new clothes for the party." She smiled while taking a pair of jeans and a black vest from her mother's arms. "Thanks!" She closed the door.

In ten minutes Emma was dressed and ready to go. She was examining herself in the mirror. She was wearing her mother's old jeans with a red patch on the left back pocket. Over he white cami she was wearing the black vest with 'No War' and peace buttons all over it. Her hair was brushed straight and smooth, draping over he shoulders. She walked out the door, yelling good-bye to her family. After a few minutes, Emma arrived and the Isaacs/Kerwin house. She rang the doorbell and Ashley answered.

"Emma, hey." Ashley opened the door wider so she could enter. "Can't wait to be a senior, eh?"

Emma laughed and nodded.

"Same with me." Ashley agreed.

"Oh, right. I forgot you're gonna be in my grade." Emma said.

"And Toby's." Ashley rolled her eyes and then the doorbell rang so she said bye to Emma and went to answer it.

Emma wandered around looking for a familiar faces. She spotted Ellie, Paige, and Hazel huddled together. They were right by the punch, so she walked over, getting herself a cup.

"Hey, Emma." Paige said, "How are things?"

"Good, good. When do you start school?" Emma asked.

"Next Monday. For all of us." Paige pointed to Ellie and Hazel.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Harvard." Paige said.

"Princeton." Was Hazel's answer.

"I'm going to a journalism school in Wasaga." Ellie said.

"Wasaga?" Emma asked, warily.

Ellie nodded.

Emma was about to ask she's heard from Sean when Paige yelled, "Oh, my god!"

Ellie and Emma spun around. They saw a familiar man in the doorway.

"I'm back." He said.

Ellie smiled but turned back to Paige and Hazel. Emma walked casually up to him and waited for the mob of welcoming kids to clear away.

"Hey there, world traveler." Emma said.

"Emma! Wow, you look great!" he said.

"Right back atcha, Manning." How was your recording thingy or whatever it was?" Emma asked, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Oh, it was amazing! I missed everyone though." Craig admitted.

Emma noticed his eyes searching the room and then rested in one spot. She followed his gaze and saw him staring at Ellie.

"Anyone in particular?" Emma asked.

"Uh…no." Craig said still looking at Ellie.

"What about Manny?" Emma asked, bringing Craig back to reality and the realization of having a girlfriend.

"M-Manny? Uh, yeah, I missed her. Is she here?"

"She's coming later." Emma replied, "I gotta go. The dance floor awaits. Catch up to you later?"

"Definitely."

Emma smiled and walked away.

Craig brought his attention back to Elle. She turned her head to sneak a look at him but when she saw him staring she blushed and turned away. He built up his nerve and decided to approach her.

"Hey." Craig tapped Ellie's shoulder and she spun around.

"Oh, hey. How was your trip?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, it was great. How have you been?"

"Fine. I've been…fine." Ellie sighed.

"Liar." Craig smiled.

Ellie smiled back and shrugged, "Okay, maybe not. But I will be. I promise." She smiled again, this time weaker.

"What would make you better?" Craig asked, leading Ellie over to a couch.

"Please, Craig, don't make me answer that." Ellie sighed.

"Does this make things better?" he leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a loud, cheery "Craig!" They looked up to see Manny in the doorway, arms outstretched.

" Manny!" Craig said with fake enthusiasm.

They hugged and Manny leaned in for a kiss but Craig pushed her away and said, "We need to talk."

On the dance floor, Emma was grinding with Jay.

"So guess who I got a call from." Jay said.

"Who?" Emma asked, looking up at him.

Jay said something but Emma couldn't hear because the music was cranked way up. She motioned for him to follow and they went upstairs into Toby's bedroom.

"So what were you saying?" Emma asked after the door was closed and it was quiet.

"I got a call from Sean. He's coming back." Jay stated.

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she looked at Jay. Half of her was filled with excitement but the other half knew that with Sean, a dark cloud of memories would also be returning to Degrassi.


	2. Break My Heart

"When is he coming back?" Emma asked, her voice shaking.

"Dunno." Jay shrugged.

"Okay, well, is he coming back for the beginning of school?"

"Yup."

"So he only has three days left to show up."

"I guess." Jay said, nonchalantly.

As if on clockwork there was a knock on the door. It opened and Sean walked in.

Emma gasped and stuttered, "S-sean. You're, you're back."

"Yep. In the flesh." Sean said, walking over to her, "Why you so surprised? It's almost like you don't want me here."

"I just can't take another heartbreak. That's all." Emma said, regaining herself.

"Heartbreak?" Sean asked, obviously confused, "Oh! You think I came back here for you? Wow, Emma. That's low. I'm surprised you thought that. You of all people! For God's sake, Emma! That's damn selfish. I didn't know you could be like that."

"What? Sean, I-I just thought…" Emma was interrupted.

"Yeah? Well, you thought wrong. I came back for the girl I loved and left. It was a stupid thing for me to do. Leaving, I mean. And now I'm gonna go find her."

Sean stormed out of the room. Emma suspected he went looking for Ellie.

But really he left, because he _had_ come back for Emma. But when he saw her, he got scared. And when he's scared, he gets angry. And he took it out on Emma. Poor, poor Emma.

He really did leave to go find the girl he loved and left, because Emma changed. He could see it in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter is really short. Sorry. The next post is _really_ long.

R&R 


	3. Movie Mania

After Sean stormed out of the room, Emma crumpled into a ball on the floor and started to shake with cries.

Jay wasn't sure of what to do so he looked around the room, hoping she would just get back up and want to dance again.

But he knew she wouldn't. That party was over for her, and obviously over for him. He knew he had to comfort her.

Jay got down on the floor next to Emma, "Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Let's leave."

He pulled her up off the floor and wrapped his arms around her. They walked to the front door and left, no questions asked.

A few minutes later they arrived at Emma's front door.

"Here we are. Can you get inside okay or do you want me to bring you?" Jay asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"I'm not drunk, Jay." Emma said, and then sarcastically added, "Are you actually worried about me or something? Is there actual compassion in your heart?"

"I just want to make sure you get in okay." Jay said defensively.

"I'm fine." Emma yawned, falling backwards into Jay's arms, "Just tired."

"Let's get you inside." Jay picked Emma up and carried her through the front door and down to her basement room. He laid her down on the bed and started to walk away.

"How did you know this was my room?" Emma asked from behind him.

He turned around and gave her a look.

"Right. How could I be so thoughtless? You picked me up here many nights and swept me off my feet and into that hallowed van for a whole night of fun." Emma said it without a care in the world, but Jay could here the regret in her voice.

"I said I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Jay said, sitting down next to her in the bed.

"I know, I know. And I forgive you. I guess I just haven't forgiven myself." Emma said, "Do you wanna stay and watch a movie?"

Jay looked to her and smiled, nodding his head, "What movies you got?"

"Well, my parents just rented The Exorcist. Haven't seen it yet." Emma said, going to the stairs to go up and get the movie.

Jay followed her up, "Speaking of your parents, where are they?"

"Out of town this weekend. Disappointing, kinda. Mom and I were supposed to go shopping tomorrow night. Took Jack with them. Dunno where they went. They're not gonna be back until after school starts so I didn't want to go with them."

"Wait, Simpson's not gonna be there for the first day?"

"Nope." Emma shrugged, grabbing the movie, "Wanna watch up here or down in my room?"  
"Your room is good." Jay said with his trademark smirk.

"If you're thinking about getting my pants, think again. This is just two old friends hanging out and watching a movie." Emma said, walking back down the steps.

"Oh, so now we're friends?" Jay asked, following her.

"Well, what else do you call it? I think 'sexual partners' sounds a little bit too…kill-your-spouse-so-you-can-be-with-your-matron type movie-ish. We're not together and I certainly don't hate you." She said, sitting down on her bed.

"You don't?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"If I did, I would never have gotten into that van with you."

"Well, I know that. I just meant, after all that?"

"Do you really think I let someone that I hate grind with me and then bring me home after I've had a meltdown?" she asked, laying her head on the pillow.

"Point taken." He lay down next to her as the movie began.

A few hours later, Jay stood up, took the movie out of the DVD player, tucked Emma in, said good night, and was about to leave when Emma said, "Don't go."

"Huh?" he turned around to look at her.

"Don't go. That movie totally freaked me out. I don't want you to go." She moved over in the bed, patting the place next to her.

He sighed and walked over. Sitting down on the bed, he said, "You're crazy, you know that?"

She giggled a little, "No. Just scared."

Jay took of his shoes, jacket, and hat, laying down next to her on top of the blanket.

"You cold?" Emma asked.

Jay nodded a bit, picking up his jacket off the floor.

"No. You don't need your jacket. Get under the blanket." Emma said, pulling his arm up from the floor and turning him towards her. She lifted up the blanket and he slid under, warily.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." Emma said, teasing him.

"You're right. You nibble slightly. Totally attractive, by the way." Jay said, smiling.

"Jay!" she playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, no violence, or I'm leaving." Jay warned.

"No!" Emma shrieked, and moved closer to his body.

After a little while, Emma's breathing slowed. Jay gently put his arm over her and kissed her forehead.

Soon after, he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Emma woke up with her back to Jay's stomach and his arm around her.

Smiling to herself, she gently lifted his arm and slid out of bed, not wanting to wake him. Her wish didn't come true.

"Morning." Jay said, sleepily.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Emma asked, with pure concern in her voice.

"It's fine. Really. Should've woken up anyway. Gotta get home soon." Jay said, standing up, getting his shoes, jacket, and hat back on.

"Yeah, thanks for staying. Do you, maybe, wanna catch a movie with me today at the mall?" Emma asked, side glancing at him while she picked out clothes for the day.

"Uh, sure." Jay said, trying to suppress a grin.

About an hour and a half later Jay and Emma entered the mall, laughing and joking around.

After they had calmed down and caught their breath, a group of college guys passed by them. A few whistled and one or two winked, undressing Emma with their eyes.

Jay felt something like pain in the pit of his heart. What was it? Jealousy? Couldn't be.

But yet it was.

"That was very…déjà vu-ish." Emma laughed a bit. She remembered back to when her and her mother were together in the mall a few years back and some guy had made a comment and Spike really showed him up.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

Emma explained what happened. When she finished Jay just smiled.

"Okay, so what movie?" Emma asked, looking at the sign.  
"Whatever you want." Jay said, smiling down on her.

"Alright. How about that one?" she pointed up to a movie Jay had never heard of before but it sounded cool.

He nodded, they bought the tickets, and got their seats just as the movie began.

About two hours later, when the movie ended, they headed back to Emma's house.

"You wanna come in for some food or something?" Emma asked, getting out of the car.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head home. We'll hang out later or something." Jay said, waving and driving away, leaving Emma staring after him.

Emma ran inside and called Manny.

"Manny?" Emma asked, practically yelling into the phone.

"Yeah, Em?" Manny asked, sounding tired.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to apologize. It's fine."

"I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna yell at you for being in bed at 3:00 in the afternoon." Emma said, gripping onto the receiver, "Anyway, the reason I called."

"Yes, continue." Manny yawned.

"Manny!" Emma complained, "I need you to be awake for this!"

"Okay, okay. I'm awake."

"Okay, so last night Sean came back. And then I had this melt down thing and Jay took me home and then we watched The Exorcist and it totally freaked me out so I told him to stay and he slept in my bed with me. And then we went to the movies and I think I'm falling for him." Emma said it so quickly she didn't think Manny understood.

Unfortunately, she did.

"What! Are you insane? And Sean is back? And Jay slept in your bed with you? And you think you like him!" Manny yelled, no undoubtedly awake. Then she continued more calmly, "Okay, what to do, what to do. Um, you need to talk to Jay. And Sean. Do you still like Sean? And are you sure you like Jay? Maybe it's just your feelings for Sean being mistaken for the wrong person."

"Manny, stop." Emma said, finally, "I don't know what to do. Sean's mad at me. And Jay didn't come inside after the movie. So maybe he's mad at me too."

"First let's focus on Jay and then we'll talk about Sean. Maybe the movie sent out the wrong message. What movie was it?" Manny asked, being the detective she really is deep down inside.

"Pure."

"Who's in it?"

"Tim Rozon."

"Who's that?"

"He's on that new show, Instant Star."  
"Oh, yeah. He's hot. Did you pick out the movie?" Manny asked in a tone that showed she figured something out.

"Yeah." Emma sighed.

"That's it!" Manny shrieked, "He probably thought that you just picked that movie to see a hot actor and that probably made him jealous."

"He wouldn't be jealous. He doesn't like me that way."

"He obviously does. He wouldn't spend the night with you if he didn't."

"Unless he just wanted to get in my pants."

"And I'm guessing you told him before hand that he wouldn't?"

"Well, yeah." Emma shrugged slightly, thinking that Manny knew her too well.

"Well, there you go." Manny said.


	4. Meet You At The Dot

"Okay, well now that we have Jay covered, what about Sean?" Emma asked, gripping the receiver.

"Well," Manny started, "What happened exactly?"

Emma explained what happened when Sean came into Toby's room at the party the night before. When she finished Manny let out a sigh.

"So?" Emma asked, "What do you have to say?"

"Looks like Sean did actually come back for you." Manny clarified.

Emma was confused, "But he said that he didn't. He said that he came back for Ellie."

"No, actually. He said he came back for the girl he loved and left. It's you, Em. He did love you, and he left you. But he loved the you he left two years ago. You're not the same Emma Nelson anymore." Manny sighed.

"What do I do?" Emma whined.

"Um, what do you mean?" Manny asked, "You said you like Jay so the choice can't be that hard."

"I mean, where's Sean now? I have to make sure he's not completely mad at me! I also have to find Jay. Ugh, I should go. It's already four and I have a lot to do."

The girls said their good byes and hung up.

Emma grabbed her coat and walked out of her house, closing the door quickly behind her.

She walked down to the Dot and spotted Jay and Sean through the window.

She sucked in a nervous breath and walked in, sitting down next to the guys.

"Hey." She said warily.

"Hey Em." Jay said.

Sean just nodded at her.

"Okay, I don't see the point of small talk so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Sean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected that you were coming back for me. You're right. It was selfish and low. But when you left, I was still in love with you. I guess I always had this little dream that you'd come back for me but now I know that you didn't and I'm mature enough to be okay with it." Emma said, looking at him confidently.

Of course, she believed what Manny had said about him coming back for her, not Ellie, but she wanted to hear Sean say it.

She waited a few seconds for him to answer.

Silence.

So she moved on, "Jay, when you left this morning, I don't know, I felt that you were mad at me, I guess. Are you?"

He shook his head slowly, obviously in shock by the sudden forwardness coming out of the shy girl he just spent the night with.

"Good." She continued, "Why'd you have to leave so fast, then? Actually, no. It's your business. I don't have to know. I'll leave now and let you guys get back to your guy talk."

Emma started to stand up and get her things together but Jay stopped her, "I had to leave to figure some things out."

Just then a few out-of-towners walked by their table. The guys whistled and winked at Emma.

Jay felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach again, but he ignored it and continued, "I like you, Emma. But I know that I can't get between you and Sean, because obviously there's something going on there. I know that I broke you up before, and if it wasn't for me you guys would probably be living happily ever after together right now, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not getting involved this time. I'm not gonna be the obstacle."

Emma seemed shocked but quickly regained herself, "Thanks, Jay. But I think before you speak for my relationship with Sean, you should check a few things out. Like do I still want to be with Sean? Does Sean want to be with me? Do your homework and get back to me." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.


End file.
